lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gimli
Durin Durin was only father of the longbeards and not all the dwarven people. Undying Lands According to The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien, in letter 154 Tolkien states that Gimli does indeed travel to the Undying Lands, "As a unique exception...as friend of Legolas and 'servant' of Galadriel." Duke Starhopper 01:31, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :my tolkien companion book says that he does too in 120 fourth age, but also that "The recorder of this event is hesitant as to its truth, but nonetheless reports the tale" Gimli 02:09, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Axes The section on the axes of gimli is incorrect. According to The Lord of the Rings, Part I; the fellowship of the ring, book 2, chapter III; The Ring Goes South, Page 272 states: The next part goes on to discribe Legolas' equiptment, without any further comment on Gimli, so we must assume that any other equiptment was just adventuring equiptment, not axes. I feel that we should correct this, and possibly outline the existing section as "Peter Jackson's film trillogy". --Sam Kay 19:10, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Though i do not know the source of this (maybe in one of the appendix which i have not yet read through) i believe that Gimli takes an axe belonging to Balin from his tomb before being leaving the Chamber of Records Gimli was the only dwarf allied with men and elves? Excuse me, but didn't the Men of Dale fight alongside the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain? Unless I'm mistaken, the "Return of the King" appendices mentioned this alliance. Perhaps whoever is in charge of writing these articles is being too influenced by the semi-canonical movies Book Quotes separate from Movie Quotes Would it really kill anyone to separate the non-canonical movie quotes and info from the canonical book quotes and info? Or does this site follow the concept of wikiality? * Nearly all the quotes are non-canonical and taken from the films. The article should only use canonical quotes from the original Tolkein, unless the non-canonical information is clearly distinguished as such. Back and Forth 22:14, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Edit I removed the statement that he doesn't use throwing axes since he uses them once when he and Legolas first attack the Uruk's at the end of the Fellowship. Are you talking about in the books or the movies? you shall have my pieces of an axe this is both in the books and movie and has bugged me for a while. when the ring is in the elven village prior to the fellowship actually forming Gimli tries to break it with his axe and instead smashes his axe into pieces. (the breaking of his axe is specifically mentioned). he then later volunters his axe to the fellowship and is seen/mentioned with his axe ready to fight in several scenes prior to him reaching the tombs and getting the war axe. my question is as someone who read abbridged versions of the book and only saw the movies is there refrence to him getting a second axe or was it repaired? if so should this be mentioned in the article as it mentions the breaking of the axe and then continues on as if it was perfectly normal. 23:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You're both mistaken:Gimli actually siezes an axe from his companion's belt - the dwarf sitting next to him in the coucil. It shatters. Then Gimli presents his OWN axe to Frodo. Granted it is a quick movement. 18:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Emissary of Mordor It says the emissary meets with Durin VII, but shouldn't it been Dain Ironfoot, who then sends Gimli to Rivendell? Book of Lost Tales character Apparently there is a character named Gimli in The Book of Lost Tales 2 (in The Tale of Tinúviel actually) who was some kind of Elf. Should there be an article on this character, and if so what should it be called? —Phil | Talk 13:15, August 18, 2016 (UTC) i love the hobbit jk